New Beginning
by ffdrake
Summary: Crossover future fic involving the children of the main characters of FF9 and FF8. New and old enemies will appear this time to destroy both worlds, will this new group of heroes be able to band together to defeat them?
1. The Birth

**Well here we go. This idea came to me a while back and I thought it sounded pretty interesting. It is a crossover fanfic of FF9/FF8 but it involves the children of the main characters. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: FF9 and FF8 do not belong to me.**

New Beginning Chapter 1

Queen Garnet sat in her throne listing to the proposal for new taxes that a noble had just given her. It was interesting, but it had one major flaw to it. It would give the nobles a loop hole in which they did not have to pay any taxes on certain imports. She knew that although this would please the nobles, the common folk would hate her with a passion.

Wincing she stood up and ran her hand over her enlarged belly. _It is almost time,_ she thought. Walking over to the fire place she calmly threw the document into the fire. As she was watching the paper burn she thought back on how the child in her belly came to be. It has been 2 years since Zidane came back to her. That same night he came back he proposed to her on the spot, right in front of the whole city. There was no way she could turn him down, not that she wanted to in the first place.

The nobles were certainly not pleased with her choice of husband, but they were able to come up with a compromise. Zidane was not named King, but a Prince, and any child they had would become the next ruler. Of course she still counted on his input for a lot of things, and he was actually a very good ruler.

It had been a little over a year after his return; they had been only married for six months, when she found out that she was pregnant. She had never seen him smile so brightly before. Now the time was drawing near, soon their child would be coming into this world, and he was not around. Feeling a slight pain in her stomach she placed her hand over the baby. Then another pain came that brought her to the ground.

Trying to be as calm as possible she called out for the guard standing watch. In a flash the doors flew open and the solider was in the room. "Are you alright your Majesty?"

"Yes I am, but please go and get my midwife and my husband. I think the child is coming."

"Yes your Majesty, right away."

Once he was out of the room Garnet winced as another wave of pain came on. _Please hurry._

On another planet Rinoa Lionheart was laying on the hospital bed with her husband beside her. In each of their arms they held a small child. She still could not believe that she had given birth to twins. She was currently holding their daughter and Squall was holding their son. She had never seen Squall as happy as he was when he first saw their children. "What should we name them Squall?" She asked her husband.

"Well I was thinking that we should name our son Rain, what do you think for our daughter?"

"I have always liked the name Shana."

"Shana? I like that."

Turing to her Squall gently kissed her cheek, and then turned his attention back to their son. "Do you think I will be a good father Rinoa?"

She smiled at her husband. "I know you will Squall, I know you will. Together I believe that we will be able to raise two wonderful children."

After a moment the two switched children so she could hold their son and Squall got a chance at his daughter. She thought that this day would never come. Even after the Sorceress War, as it was now called, Squall was still his timid self, and she was afraid that he would never take their relationship to the next step. But then he surprised her when he asked her to marry him. That was three years ago now, and she had been living in a world of bliss ever since.

All of their friends had gotten together and settled down. Seliphe and Irvine had gotten married very quickly and they now have a child who is now two years old. Zell got married to his hometown sweet heart, a girl named Jolie. Even Quitis and Seifer had gotten together and they are now married and Quitis is expecting a child.

As for her, she had discovered how to control her Sorceress powers and how to resist the temptation of power. Once she learned it she knew that it had to be kept secret, even though it was a wonderful thing, it would not work if there was pre-knowledge in the sorceress mind. Looking down she smiled at their son. Nothing had gone wrong for a few years, perhaps now they had finally earned peace.

Back in Alexandria Garnet had just given birth to a son. Zidane was currently holding him as the midwives helped Garnet get cleaned up. Looking at his son Zidane could not believe how much they looked alike. He had his mother's eyes, noise, and mouth; but he had Zidanes hair and a small tail coming out at the small of his back. Which surprised everyone was that he did not have a summoner's horn on his forehead. Perhaps in time they would learn whether or not he could actually summon.

Soon a servant came out of Garnets bedroom and said that he could enter. Walking carefully to avoid waking up the baby, Zidane entered their room and made his way to the four poster bed where his wife lay. Sitting down beside his wife he carefully gave her the small bundle that was wrapped securely in his arms. Garnet's face brightened instantly at seeing their son. "He looks just like you my dear," Zidane said while wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Maybe, but he also has a lot of you in him," she threw his a smirk, "that may prove interesting if he starts to steal from all the nobles who come to the castle."

Zidane held up his hands defensively, "hey do not blame he if the kid picks up on some of my skills without realizing it."

Garnet just shook her head. "What should we name him Zidane?"

"I do not know, do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking, perhaps Asher?"

Zidane looked up at her face. "I like it a lot. Asher Alexdrios it is then."

With that settled Zidane pulled his wife and son in closer to him and rested his head against his wife. All was well now; perhaps they could finally have some peace and quiet.

On another world two robed figures met at the edge of a cliff. "So this is the place you were talking of. Is it possible to get the plans rolling again?"

The other shook their head. "I do not believe so; it was mostly destroyed a while back. I do not believe that there is enough power around to actually get this all going again."

"So what exactly did you bring me here for?"

"What do you mean; I thought that you called me here?"

"No I called you both here." A third figure stepped forth from the shadows.

"Who exactly are you."

"Someone who needs both of yours help. It is true that this place cannot be activated with your powers; however there are those who can. It would take two very powerful people work."

"If our combined powers are not great enough, then who do you suggest?"

The third person walked to the edge of the cliff next to the two others. He took his time before answering. "There are two that I had in mind, both of you know them actually, quite well I might add. But now it is impossible to reach them. No our only choice now lies in two others, and conveniently for us they have just been born."

"Good, then let us go and get them."

"I would but there is a problem, which is why I called you two here."

The first guessed what the reason was right away. "Their powers are not developed enough, so we need to wait until the right time then lure them here, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, if my calculations are correct then we need to wait at least eighteen years before the children's power will be great enough."

"So what are we suppose to do in the mean time, stand around on the sidelines?"

"No, even if we can get all of this running again, we will still not have the power to hold back an assault if the children realize what is going on. I need you two to go back and build up our forces so we have an army waiting for us. It should not be that hard for either of you."

"There is still a problem," one of the others said, "there is still someone here who could mess up everything, even though he almost died, giving him eighteen years to recover may cause a problem."

"I know who you are talking about. I will stay here and get everything ready, and if I come across him I will deal with him accordingly. Now both of you go, we will stay in contact."

The other two nodded and began to leave, however one stopped and turned back. "Just what are you hoping to accomplish with all of this might I ask?"

"Nirvana my friend, nirvana."


	2. Growing Up

**For starters those of you who are reading this story I apologize for the long time between updates, I will try to get more out soon. Anyway enjoy chapter 2.**

The young woman carefully circled her opponent. Just because he was the ten year old prince of the land, it did not mean that he could be underestimated. He definitely took after his father when it came to fighting. Watching carefully she watched the young man's two daggers for any sign that they were coming at her. Smiling she decided to make the first strike.

Raising her sword she brought it down with an over head strike attempting to surprise him, but he swiftly side stepped her attack and countered with one of his won, swinging with one dagger and kept the other resting on her sword. Ducking under his slash she spun around and tried to slash back at him. Even though the young man was only ten years old he definitely held powers that belong to a seasoned war veteran.

"Iris, that is enough my daughter."

Turning Iris saw her mother, General Beatrix come out into the practice yard. "You do not want to actually harm the young prince do you?"

"Aww no worries there Beatrix," Asher said before she could open her mouth, "my dad would not spar with me today, so I asked Iris here to give me a little practice, plus she did not even manage to land a hit on me. And we have been fight for at least half an hour now."

Beatrix turned to her daughter. "Is that true Iris, you have not even managed to land a hit on the Prince?"

Iris lowered her head. Somehow she always felt inferior whenever he mother was in the vicinity. "I am afraid that it is as he said mother. I have not touched him yet. Although I have been holding back some to prevent the Prince from sustaining any injuries."

Asher looked at her shocked. "What do you mean, you have been holding back on me Iris, come on, how the hell am I suppose to get better if you keep on holding back on me."

Iris put her sword away and bowed to the young prince. "If you will excuse me your Highness, but I must continue onto my studies with my mother." And with that she turned and left, leaving a stunned young man behind her.

"Oh come now Asher, pick your jaw up off the floor. Your mother and father would like to see you. There are matters of state that are accruing and you should be present to learn." The general explained to the young prince.

Asher let out a groan. "Oh come on, do I have too. It is all boring."

"I know it is your highness, but you will one day rule this land, as amazing as it sounds, and you will need to learn how to rule."

Placing his daggers back he started to walk towards the assembly hall, only to be halted by the general once again. "I do hope that you do not plan on wearing that to the assembly do you, your highness?"

Asher looked down at his cloths. They were dirty and torn in a few places because of the practice. He let out another groan, he knew what he had to wear, but the nice cloths that he had were extremely uncomfortable. He deeply missed the times when he and his father would leave the city and go exploring out in the forest or surrounding area. But now that he was older he was expected to attend certain civil events as they were called.

Once he reached his room he changed into something nice and entered the assembly hall. Hopefully today would not be as boring as most of the other meetings he had gone too.

On another world two other ten year olds were practicing their own fighting. Rain and Shanna Lionheart were practicing their own fighting styles in a secluded area of the training center. Rain had taken after his father and was using a gun blade. Many people said that he took after his father to an extreme degree and had the capability to become one of the best SeeD's ever, perhaps even better than his father was.

Shanna however was a different story. She took after her mother, perhaps a little too much. Her secret that was kept from all students at the garden expect for her friends and their parents, was that she was a sorceress. While her powers were still developing, she was incredibly strong. The two siblings always practiced out of the way of everyone else to prevent her secret from getting out.

"Hey Rain, Shanna you two in here?"

Both stopped what they were doing when they heard their father call from somewhere in the Training center. "Yes father," Rain yelled out, "we are both down here."

Soon enough their father, the commander of the Garden, Squall Lionheart. "How many times do I have to tell you two, do not go into the Training Center unless you have supervision. What would happen to you two if you ran into a T-Rex huh? Your mother would kill me if she knew you two where down here."

Shana lowered her head. "Sorry dad. But we do not have anywhere else to practice. I do not want anyone else finding out about me."

Squall walked up to his daughter and knelt in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her square in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with you Shana, and you have no reason to be ashamed of what you are."

Shana shook her head. "But father, everyone says that sorceress are bad. I do not want to be bad."

"That is not true Shana. Your mother is a sorceress and she is not bad at all. All you need to do is be yourself and everything will be alright. Understand?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Yes father."

"Good, now both of you come on. We have a charity banquette to go to."

Rain moaned. "Oh dad, do we have to go. Those things are boring."

"Yes you two do have to go, but you do not have to stay the whole time. Now come on, it is time for us to go." Taking each of his kid's hands he led the two young kids out of the training center.

Asher wished that he had the power to just disappear. He absolutely hated this. Sitting in front of dozens of rich people watching them stuff themselves while complaining about how bad the lower classes were. He hated all of these stupid nobles. But the even worse part were all the stuck up little daughters of those rich folk who were trying to get his attention.

He swore, those hussies could have a strong breeze go in one ear and out the other. They had absolutely nothing resembling a brain in their heads.

His parents did not seem to recognize how much he hated this. They were both sitting off to the side chatting with Regent Cid. "Hello Prince Asher," another ditzy young lady said strutting up to him, "would you do me the honor of dancing with me this evening."

He slapped his hand on his forehead. _Great another one. Let's see how well she takes it then._ "I am sorry," he said, "but I am afraid that I hurt my ankle sparring today and I do not wish to dance."_ Hey that went pretty well; perhaps I should try that line more often._

The young woman however saw this as a gold opportunity. "My Prince, you must be more careful, there is no reason for you to take such risk like that. Would you like me to treat you wounds for you?"

_Damn I should have known that this would have back fired on me_. "I think I hear my father calling for me. It was nice meeting you." And before she could say another word he quickly walked off, trying to lip a little for effect.

Once he was safely away he leaned against a pillar. Damn that was too close. "You know, your ability to turn women down has a lot of people questioning if you even like women or not."

The voice of his best friend caused him to jump away from where he was leaning, and sure enough there was Iris wearing her polished armor. "Come on Iris, you know better than anyone that. I love women, it is just that those women out there are dumber than a bag of rocks and you know it."

The young warrior nodded her approval of his comment then turned to look out at the dancers still on the floor. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" She asked the prince.

Scratching the back of his head he looked at his best friend. "Sometimes I do. But those feelings usually warn me if some dumb lady wants to dance with me. Why what are you feeling?"

The warrior shook her head. "Sorry prince, I am not sure, but I cannot help the feeling that something bad is about to happen to us."

"I trust you Iris. Besides when the two of us team up, who can beat us? Now if you will excuse me, I think that young lady over there is looking for me so I gotta go and hide better. See ya."

And with that the young prince took off towards the window, using his tail to grab onto the railing he swung out onto the ledge above the window and gazed out at the twin moons. _I do have a feeling of something bad going to happen._ He thought. _But it will not be tonight, or tomorrow. No, what I am feeling is still a few years off into the future._

Unbeknown to the young prince however, a man was standing up on the top of the castle looking down at him. "Good Asher. Never lose that instinct that you have. It will definitely help you in the future. But for now, grow up and enjoy your child hood. For a dark future awaits both you and another." Then the man jumped off the castle into the darkness of the night.

Shana hid in the corner of the room watching while others all around her danced with happiness. Even her brother was on the floor. But not her. No one would care to ask her to dance. She so badly wanted too, but no one approached her.

Looking out into the crowd she saw her mother and father on the floor. It was hard to imagine that her father use to be the cold hearted person everyone said he was. Whenever he was around mom or her and Rain he always had a smile on his face.

But looking at her parents gave her some hope. Her mother was a sorceress and had been for a long time. And not once had she ever gone even the slightest bit berserk with her powers. Her mother theorized that it had to do something with her having a knight. Her father was her mother's knight. If all it took to keep her powers under control was that she had to claim a knight, then she would grab the first person she saw and make him her knight.

However he mother said it did not work that way. You do not pick you knight out of a group of people. When the person who is suppoose to become your knight, you will know it right away. There is only one knight out there for her, and she had no idea who he was.

"Would you care to dance little one?"

If someone asked her to explain what this man looked like the next day, she would not have been able to tell anyone. She forgot what he looked like as soon as she saw him, and that is exactly what the man wanted. No one can know who he is.

Reaching up she took his hand and he led her to the center of the floor and started to do a dance that she had never even heard of or seen before, but somehow she could do it without problem. While the two were dancing the mysterious man started to talk to her. "I know what troubles you little one. You are scared of your powers aren't you?"

She pulled back from him and looked at him with surprise. No one knew she was a sorceress so how the hell could he? "You have nothing to fear from me little one. I am just a messenger on this one. I wanted to tell you not to worry. Eventually everything comes out the way that you want it too. One day you will meet your knight. And he will be one of the last people you will ever imagine. But to gain him the both of you are going to have to go thru many trials together. Do not fear. Put your trust in him, and allow him to trust you, and you two will make it out fine."

And with that the man started to walk away from her. But before he could get very far she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, tell me who you are?"

The man looked at her. "I am sorry little one. But the time for you to learn that bit of information is far off in the future. Just know that I am not your enemy. I am here to help you. Now all you need to do is convince the others of this fact."

"What do you mean by that?"

Shaking his head the threw a 'Nothing' over his shoulder before he quite literally disappeared in front of her. _Who the hell was that, and what the hell was going?_

**Please, please, please review this chapter for me. I know that not a whole lot happened. But I am still setting the stage for this one. I really do take the reviews that you readers give me and I try to incorporate your thoughts and ideas into my stories. Anyway see ya all next chapter.**


End file.
